The Future Had Stars
by phantasmal-wanderer
Summary: When Carla has a premonition of the future, 14 year old Kirito, as well as 8 year old Sarah have to go back in time to stop the future from happening. This also means that they get to see their young parents as well as the young Fairy Tail, back when things weren't so chaotic. Or so they think. Hopefully they won't mess up the future, the already messed up future, that is.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello to this new story. It's a side project and might not be updated very often. This story focuses on Lucy's children. Feel free to review. By the way, I totally ship the Laxus/Lucy pairing. Of course there will be other pairings as well. Such as Natsu/Lucy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

There was a boy, about the age of 22 inside of a bubble that was floating above the floor a few feet. The boy noticed the doors opening up and spotted a 16 year old girl entering the room. His eyes grew wide with surprise as he stumbled to try and stand up.

"Sarah! What are you doing?!" He yelled furiously at the girl. She had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. Lightning was circling her body with every step she took. She smiled as she walked closer to the bubble that entrapped the boy. She placed her hand on the bubble and it glowed a faint yellow color.

"Dearest brother, aren't you happy? I have finally taken care of all those who opposed me", she said with a gentle smile. Her brown eyes glinted with darkness. "Even your idiot father", she said darkly as she turned away. Her black skin tight dress made no motion as it traveled with her. "But now you can be sure that he's gone, you won't have to be ashamed of your powers anymore!" She yelled with joy as she turned back to the boy with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Mom, Dad, you, and me…We can be a family again!"

"You can't do that…Sarah", he said sympathetically as he looked at her with a sad look. "I may have hated my dad more than anything…" He trailed as he looked down at the white tiles that the room was made of. "But that doesn't give you the right to kill everyone!" He yelled in rage as he banged on the bubble that contained him. It didn't budge in his frustration, as if it appeared to be solid.

"I did this all for you, Kirito! So you can finally be happy again!" She yelled, tears were starting to fall from her face. She fell to the ground in emotional turmoil, her brother looking on with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry…" He said in remorse, and at that moment the girl stood up with a smile on her face, as if she had never been crying in the first place.

"I know you are, after all, we can only trust each other, right?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side in an innocent motion.

"Come out celestial mage! The Magic Council has you surrounded!" Came a voice from outside the facility. Sarah sighed as he face turned dark as she glared at the doors.

"What's a few more causalities among thousands, huh?" She mumbled as she walked to the doors and they flew open without her even touching them. Lightning cackled at her feet as she walked towards the doors.

"Sarah!" Kirito yelled as he pounded on the bubble, trying to get her attention. "Don't do this!"

She stopped and slightly turned her head back to her brother, "Don't worry…This won't take long", she said in a low dark voice and then turned her head to the front and went out the doors. The doors closed as soon as she went out them, the sound echoing around the small area.

"Sarah!" He yelled and then started to pound on the bubble. His fists ignited in flames as his pounding got harder. He gasped when he noticed the fire, "No…I wouldn't ever use _his_ magic again…" He said as the fire started to die down.

LINE BREAK

Carla woke up with a gasp as she looked around the darkly lit room. Her small body was covered with sweat, and she looked over at a 26 year old Wendy. She hadn't changed much in the years, she's still clumsy as usual and still has a big heart. Carla sighed as she sat up on the big bed that she and Wendy were sleeping on. She had a fight with Happy the previous night, and had spent the night at Wendy's apartment.

"Sarah…Kirito…" Carla said out loud, she then crossed her paws. "Those are the names of Lucy's and Laxus' children…" She then let out another gasp, this time louder. This woke up Wendy, who grumbled as she turned away from Carla. "I had a premonition!" She yelled and Wendy suddenly sat up.

"Carla! It's 3 in the morning!" Wendy whined as she rubbed her tired eyes with one of her hands.

"I had a premonition! And it wasn't good!" She yelled as her eyes went wide. "We have to tell Lucy!"

LINE BREAK BREAK.

The 14 year old Kirito looked in the bathroom mirror. There was pink hair sprouting from the previous dark black hair. He sighed as he picked up the pink strand. "No matter how many times I dye it…It always comes back to pink", he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Kirito!" Came the 8 year old Sarah from outside the door. "You said you would come play with me!" She whined as she heard her knock against the door.

"Uh, I'll be out in a minute!" He yelled back to her. He looked for the bottle of fast working dye that was on the counter top. He picked it up and applied the black dye to the pink strand.

"You're taking too long! I'm coming in!" She yelled in a bored voice as she started to jiggle the doorknob.

"S-Sarah! That's wrong!" He yelled back as he put his hand on the doorknob, trying to put a halt to her actions. This only makes her angry.

"You're taking too long!" She yelled and charged the metal doorknob with electricity. It shocks Kirito as he lets go of the doorknob and falls to the ground, paralyzed.

Sarah walks into the bathroom with a smile on her face, "I win!" She then dropped on Kirito's body, making a small 'dogpile' of sorts.

"Yeah, yeah", he said as he smiled. "But I was doing something important in here, Sarah. You can't just come into the bathroom like that", Kirito lectured.

Sarah pouted, "Yeah, yeah", she mocked her brother as she puffed her cheeks out. She then looked at her brother's head and noticed the pink in his hair, still. It was being faded away with the black color. "I like the pink hair…Why don't you leave it?" She asked as she got off from her brother.

"Because…It reminds me of someone that I hate", he said grimly as he stood up. He looked in the mirror, hopping that he had covered it all, and grinned when he did. He looked down at his little sister, and noticed that she was giving him a sad look. "Come on! Let's go downstairs. I think I smell mom making some cookies!" He said as he sniffed in the air.

"I don't smell anything…" She said as she stuck her nose in the air. All she was catching a whiff of was the magic coated hair dye. Then she smelled it. The sweet smell of chocolate chips! "I smell it now!" She yelled in excitement.

"Race you!" He yelled as he ran out of the bathroom and down the hall, his sister hot on his tail.

"That's not fair! You got a head start! Cheater!" She panted behind him. They ran down the stairs and Kirito saw that Laxus was heading to the front door, as it rang. The 14 year old boy started to slow down and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. His sister, unfortunately, couldn't stop herself. She tripped and fell down the stairs, landing at the bottom of the stairs with a bang.

"Wendy…Carla. Glad you could visit us. I'll go get Lucy", Laxus said as he opened the door all the way to invite them in. As the 37 year old man eyes his children with curiosity he let out a chuckle as he headed into the kitchen.

"Kirito!" Sarah let out a whine as her body was contorted in weird ways from her fall. "I think I have rug burn!" She yelled as her brother started to laugh. He then helped his sister back up and then looked over at Wendy and Carla.

"How have things been at the clinic?" Kirito asked as he walked up to Wendy. She smiled in response and looked down as she met his eyes.

"Great! We're the number one recommended clinic in all of Magnolia!" Wendy said cheerfully. Carla nodded slowly, in agreement.

"What's wrong, Carla?" Kirito asked. Carla cringed when he addressed her, and she looked up at them.

"You don't want to know", Carla cryptically said as Lucy entered the room.

"What's wrong, Wendy? Carla?" She asked as she wiped her hands with a towel. Laxus stood beside her, his hand was placed at her hip.

"There's something that's coming up…Something that you should know", Carla said as she looked at the ground nervously.

"You…Had a premonition?" Lucy asked as her eyes grew wide with shock. She then looked to her husband, who shrugged with confusion. "I thought you didn't have those anymore?"

"Carla doesn't know either…I think you may need to sit down for this one, Lucy", Wendy said softly.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK.

Lucy sat silently as Laxus had his arms crossed and looked down at the floor. Words weren't expressed and Carla looked at Lucy in worry.

"What…Are we supposed to do?" Lucy asked as she looked up at Carla.

"There was something black glowing around Sarah's aura. The black glowing lights formed into a 'Raven Tail' insignia", Carla explained.

Lucy gasped, "This means that it isn't Sarah's fault! She was being controlled!"

"Then let's go bash their skulls in", Laxus said darkly as he stood up in rage.

"You can't. They are in the Grand Magic Council's dungeon, remember? Which means that we can't stop it now", Wendy added softly.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as she looked at Wendy, and then at Carla.

"We have to go back in time. We think that it happened at the Grand Magic Game's…When you encountered Flare".

Lucy closed her eyes and tried to remember that day. The embarrassment she felt when she had lost, the moral defeat that hung over her. Tears started to fall from her closed eyelids, alerting the attention of Laxus who grabbed his wife's hand. She remembered being threatened by Flare, the threat of being branded as Raven Tail. The dark energy coming from that insignia. She opened them and looked at both of them and nodded.

"I'll go", Lucy said as she stood up.

Wendy and Carla looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, Lucy. We'll start tonight. In the meantime, make sure you get yourself prepared".

"Can you hear anything?" Sarah asked as she leaned against the wooden door that was blocking them off from the conversation.

Kirito nodded, "Mom's going on a trip…To the past", he said as he leaned in closer to the door.

"What? That sounds scary!" Sarah said in fear as she shivered. Kirito walked away from the door, Sarah following his like a lost puppy. "Kirito! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to follow mom to the past. I can't let her take down a dark guild all on her own."

"But she's super strong!"

"It doesn't matter!" Kirito snapped back as he turned to his sister. She grew silent and just stared at him, he then sighed. "I'm going as back up. In case she needs it".

"I'm going, too!" Sarah said with excitement.

"No, you can't go", Kirito said as he climbed up the stairs to his room.

"If you're going, then I'm going", she said adamantly. Kirito sighed as he entered his room, he slammed it in his sister's face, and she let out a whine in return. "I'm going to tell mom if you don't let me in!"

"Go ahead! Then we both can't go", Kirito said as he smirked, knowing that she wouldn't do it. He could hear her stomp her feet in frustration before finally walking away. "Okay, first things first…Supplies", he said looking around the room.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK.

"Plue, why is he so mean to me?" Sarah asked as she hugged the celestial spirit closer to her.

"Plue, plue!" It yelled as it shook its body.

She smiled down at it, "You're right! I can go if I want to go, and Kirito can't stop me", she said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She saw the golden gate key of the ram. "This is all I need…Now I just have to wait for my chance!"

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK.

A circle was drawn in the middle of the living room. Wendy and Lucy was standing outside the circle.

"Ready, Lucy?" Wendy called cautiously. Lucy nodded in return. She was wearing a cloak so that she wouldn't get identified by the others. Wendy chanted a few incantations and the circle started to light up a dark blue. "Now we just have to input the right time", Wendy said as she smiled. However, she didn't count on two kids running towards the circle, each coming from a different side of the room.

"Sarah? Kirito? What are you doing!?" Lucy yelled as they both collided in the circle.

"Sarah? Get out!" Kirito yelled as the light started to engulf him.

"Make me!" Sarah retorted as she stuck her tongue out.

"Lucy, you have to get them out, I don't know where they're going!" Wendy screeched.

"Don't make me get your father!" Lucy yelled, but it was too late. As she tried to grab them, they both disappeared into the light.

As soon as they knew it, they were standing in Heartfillia manor, but it was filled with maids and servants. They looked at each other as they fell down on the clean floor.

"This looks like our house", Sarah said as she looked around in confusion.

"Yeah, but it's not. We should get out before somebody sees us", Kirito said as he grabbed his sister's hand and ran them out of the mansion.

"I wanna go home!" Sarah yelled as tears started to stream off her face.

"I know. I'm sorry. But we can't…Not unless we see Wendy…If we see Wendy", Kirito mused out loud.

"If…?" Sarah trailed as she looked at her brother in fear.

He waved his hand nonchalantly, "When…I meant when".

"Look, the train station's up there!" Sarah called excitedly. The excitement soon fell from her face, "But I didn't bring any money".

Kirito smiled, "It's okay, I did. I knew we would need it".

"Where do we go, now?" Sarah asked as she looked at her brother in puzzlement.

"Magnolia. Hopefully we can find out where in the past we are, and hopefully meet up with mom along the way", Kirito said as he sighed.


	2. In the Past

**A/N: Welcome back! This chapter was so ehhh. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The train wasn't one of his best ideas, but it sure out-shined walking all the way to Magnolia. However, both he and his sister weren't fairing too well. Both were dragon slayers from their father's ends, and, because of this, both had developed motion sickness. Which meant that they were drawing attention to themselves.

"Uh…Mr.? Are you going to be alright?" Asked an old lady in the seat next to them. Kirito glanced up and immediately regretted it as he had to quickly look back down, the nausea taking over. His sister laughed at his antics with a smile on her face.

"He'll be alright. He just has a serious case of motion sickness", she said as she gave the lady a wink. The lady gave a frown before looking out her window. "Big bro, you're causing a scene", she said with a giggle.

"You're…Enjoying this…Aren't you?" He grumbled as he placed his arms across his stomach. It had helped a little, but the pain was still happening.

Sarah started humming while moving her legs back and forth, as she was short enough that they hadn't touched the train's floor. "Well, I was born with more of mother's magic, than fathers. So, this doesn't really bother me".

"Another thing…I hate…about him", Kirito said as he glared at the floor, his black hair falling loosely to the sides of him. 'His strengths…And his weaknesses. And I hate him', Kirito thought grimly as he tried to focus off the motion and more on the hate of his biological father.

"Oh? What's that?" Sarah asked, more to herself than her handicapped brother. She peered out the window and noticed a man standing at the top of the train with an incredible scythe. He had a dark aura residing on himself and had an unusual control of a dark wind. She noticed a car being piloted by a woman in armor with red colored hair. Along with a glimpse of blonde hair. "Seems like they're after that guy…" She said as she placed her small hand against the window. She then turned back towards her brother, "But that's none of my business".

"W-What do you…See?" Kirito managed to spit out.

"Hmm? Oh! You want to know?" Sarah asked with a grin on her face. Kirito glanced up at his sister's face and upon seeing the 'I have information and you have to do something I tell you to do', face he furrowed his eyebrows in defeat.

"Not really", he deadpanned.

"I know you do. I'll tell you if-!"

There was a crash on the train, and the entire vehicle jerked itself forward, causing Kirito to tumble out of his seat and onto the floor. Sarah just looked to where the noise had come from and looked as a pink haired boy was tossed on top of her brother. Both looked to be in pain, but her brother had passed out from trauma. She shrugged her shoulders, "At least he won't feel pain anymore".

There were several gasps as the man that she had seen on top of the train emerged from the entrance way menacingly, his scythe was barely gazing the surface as he glared down at the motion sick boys. "Well, well, seems like a Fairy Tail wizard was all talk and no bite", he said as he started to chuckle.

The girl only glared as the man continued to advance towards her brother and the link haired. She cleared her throat, alerting the man to dart his eyes into her direction. "Are you going to do anything about it…Shrimp?" He asked as he took a step closer to her.

"Not really. But the idiot at the bottom is my brother. I would appreciate it if you'd leave him alone", she said as she crossed her arms, the man only chuckled again.

"Well, since you asked so nicely", he said as he walked over to the pink haired boy and brought the end of his scythe down on his head, in which the boy groaned.

"Never…Underestimate Fairy Tail", the pink haired boy mumbled, though he didn't look very serious. The man laughed as he took out a flute with a skeleton carved on it.

"You see this? This is what is known as a 'lullaby'. One blow of this an-"

"This thing?" Sarah asked as she took it when the man was monologing. She looked at it with narrowed eyes as she tilted it in her hands. "Looks ancient".

"You will give that back, girl!" He yelled as he reached for it, when suddenly the girl stood up on her seat and had it raised over her head.

"But you didn't say please. Mom says you have to say please when you want something", she said with a smirk.

"I don't have time for this!" He yelled as he summoned a tornado in the train, sucking the oxygen, as well as any passengers that weren't holding on for dear life. Kirito had come around and his eyes were grew wide as he was lifted into the air, causing his stomach to have even more nausea. The pink haired boy groaned as he was left up into the air, saliva pouring all over the place. The train's top came off from the wind, and they were propelled out of the train. Groaning/yelling as they were ejected from the train.

The girl narrowed her eyes as she clutched onto the seat she was standing on as to not get blown away, and the other on the flute, still raised above her head. The man was inching towards her in a threatening manner, and she smirked. "You see, I would have given it back to you, once you had been nice…But since you've thrown my brother up in the air…" She said as the smirk vanished and she sent him a glare. "You have made me become unpleasant".

At that moment bolts of lightning formed around the train, electrifying the passengers and mostly the man, since his scythe was made out of metal. She saw the two people come back down and smiled once she saw her brother. As the man fell to the ground unconscious, his body still recovering from the thousands of bolts going through his body causing his body to vibrate every few seconds. She ran over to her brother and hugged him as he groaned. "I was so worried that I'd lost you!"

"Can't…Breathe!" He yelled as he struggled to get up. He had wanted to throw up after getting sent flying up into the air and coming back onto the moving train. "Next…Stop…Walking", he said as his sister patted him on the back.

"There, there", she said as she giggled. The pink haired boy slowly stood up, though pools of saliva fell from his mouth. Sarah cringed at the unkept man.

"There you are! What are you doing?!" The red haired lady said as she stepped onto the train. She looked over the area, granted, she had seen the effects of the fight from a mile away, but this wasn't what she had expected. She then glanced at the Kirito and sighed. She then picked up the pink haired boy, whose body had gone limp in her hand. "Sorry if this one cause you trouble".

"Huh? Oh, no. My brother just has motion sickness. But, there was a man that really wanted this flute", Sarah said as she handed the flute to the red haired lady.

The lady went wide eyed as she looked over the flute. "This is…Lullaby…"

"He seemed really boasty about that flute", Sarah said as she shrugged her shoulders. "But that's none of my business".

The red haired girl eyed Sarah before turning around. However, before she could get off the train, a hand reached onto her boot. She looked down and saw the man with the wind powers. She gasped as a tornado surrounded her. "Erza Scarlet. You have something that's mine", he said as he grabbed the flute in her hands.

"Stop! You don't know what that does!" She yelled as she tried to get it back.

"Oh, I know what it does perfectly…" He chuckled as he trailed off. When the wind cleared up, the man and the flute was gone.

"We have to stop him!" Erza yelled as she looked at the two on the ground. "Would it be too rash to ask for your assistance?" She asked the two who stood up. The train had stopped moving a while back, and Kirito was just finally recovering.

"W-What?" He asked, still disorientated. His sister looked at him with a grin on her face.

"I'm a thunder mage, and my brother is a dra-"

"Fire mage", Kirito interrupted as he eyed his sister, giving her a 'what are you doing?' look.

Sarah sighed as she pouted, "You never let me have any fun".

"We'll be happy to assist you…If you could point us in the direction of a guild afterwards", Kirito said as he crossed his arms. "We're looking for someone, so it would be nice if we could make a bit of money while staying here", he said off handedly.

Erza nodded, understanding a glimpse of their situation, "You will be paid for your services tonight", she said as she walked out of the train.

Sarah gave a thumbs up at her brother, and he sighed, "We weren't supposed to have any interactions with anyone while we were here", he grumbled.

"But that wouldn't be fun. Wouldn't you want to have some fun?" She said with a smirk as she ran out of the train and after Erza.

"Actually? I just want to head back home", he said as he scratched his head before running after his sister.

* * *

Sarah only looked at the blonde headed girl in the car next to the train. "Mom?" She asked as she squinted her eyes in hope.

"Alright, this is Lucy", Erza said as she glanced at the blonde headed woman. She looked up at being introduced.

"Hello", she said as she smiled. She waved a hand at them, and Kirito only rose an eyebrow. 'This couldn't be mom…She's so young', he thought as he smiled. 'Which means that I have to be more careful'.

"I'm Kirito", he said as he pointed a thumb at himself. "And this is-" He looked to where his sister was, only to find her missing. He then looked back to where Lucy was and sighed at seeing his sister sitting right next to her.

"My name is Sarah", she said as she hugged Lucy's arm. Though, the blonde headed girl didn't seem to mind that much.

"Gray", said a black haired man as he dropped down from the top of the vehicle. "I'm an ice mage", he said with a smile. "Of course you already met flame princess", he said as he looked at the pink haired boy on the ground, still feeling the after effects of his motion sickness.

"Shut…Your mouth…Snow cone", he mumbled as saliva kept flowing out of his mouth. Kirito cringed at this, as he looked at Erza.

"My name is Erza, I'm a re-equip mage", she said with a soft smile, her long scarlet hair flowing as the wind started to flow through the area. "This walking disgrace is Natsu", she said as she kicked the form laying at her feet.

Kirito's eyes went wide. 'No way…That's…My father?' He thought as he could only glare at the man who was slowly standing up. Natsu whipped away his saliva from his mouth as he laughed.

"Happy!" He yelled as a flying blue cat came crashing into him from the air, surprising Kirito as he took a step back.

"Naaatsu!" The cat known as Happy yelled as he hugged Natsu. Natsu then glared at the cat as he punched him.

"That's for leaving me on the train!" He yelled, as flames started to circle at his feet out of anger. Happy went flying into the sky, a tear trail flowing down. Natsu then looked at Kirito, and they exchanged looks for a few seconds. "Who's this?" He asked rudely as he walked over to black haired boy.

"No one worth mentioning", Kirito said coldly as he walked over to the car and joined his sister, along with Gray and Lucy.

"Let's get going. We don't know what we're facing", Erza said grimly as she went to the driver's seat, and Natsu sat alongside her.

"Heh, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as he punched the air, flames trailing along it.

* * *

"I didn't know you were a fire wizard!" Natsu yelled as the monster was defeated at their feet. Kirito sweat dropped. 'You never asked!' He thought loudly in anger and wanted to punch his father right across the face.

Sarah hugged her brother on the arm, "That's my brother! He's so strong!"

Kirito blushed at the compliment, "I'm not…Thanks Sarah," he said as he patted his sister on the head fondly. She smiled and giggled.

"You were strong, Sarah! You did a great job with your lightning!" Lucy praised as Sarah's face started to grow red.

"Th-Thanks," Sarah sputtered with embarrassment. The rest of the members laughed at her childish antics.

The master came out of the house and smiled at the defeated monster on the ground. "That's the power of Fairy Tail!" He yelled as he punched the air. The rest of the members smiled and cheered, raising their fists and punching the air in celebration.

"Master," Erza said, interrupting the cheering. "This is Kirito and Sarah. They helped defeat the monster and wish to join the guild."

He looked up them, examining them hard in the face. Sarah and Kirito were both sweating, hoping that he wouldn't see the similarities between them and their parents. He then smiled and gave a thumbs up, letting the others know about his approval. "Let's get back. You need to get your stamps!"


End file.
